


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Bloody

by DJYaz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Torture, Emotional Hurt, Emotionally Unstable Jean, Gen, How Do I Tag, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJYaz/pseuds/DJYaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean didn’t really care that he wasn’t supposed to be here, that no one was to have access to the prisoners, or that he could be in such deep shit if anyone realized he’d managed to sneak into their cell. He just didn’t care, because Jean had so much time to think after finding out who Reiner and Bertholdt really were. He realized now that they were the reason Marco, his best friend, was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another fill on the SNK kink meme. I really hope it's not too lame, it was just a quick fill, like, pretty quick. I feel bad, because here I am writing this short thing when I could be finishing my other story, but oh well...

* * *

 

 

Jean entered the room to which Reiner and Bertholdt had been confined after they had finally been captured and restrained. They were awaiting further interrogation in the morning and then trial – sentencing, more like, the trial was but a formality. Jean didn’t really care that he wasn’t supposed to be here, that no one was to have access to the prisoners, or that he could be in such deep shit if anyone realized he’d managed to sneak into their cell.   
  
He just didn’t care, because Jean had so much time to think after finding out who Reiner and Bertholdt really were. He realized now that they were the reason Marco, his best friend, was dead. The reason he’d ended up half eaten by some titan, rotting in the streets of Trost before anyone realized what had happened.  
  
Bertholdt and Reiner looked up at the boy in confusion. He had walked in dressed in full gear and locked the door behind him before standing stock-still, glaring at the two. “Jean?” Reiner questioned tentatively, unsure of what exactly the boy was going to do.  
  
Finally, Jean spoke. “You… the two of you, walked around us all acting for the whole world like you had done no wrong… You two, you just came into our lives, pretended to be our friends, like you were just another pair of normal teenagers trying to deal in this fucking awful shithole we call a world.”  
  
He clenched his hands as he spoke, voice trembling, and took one unsteady step towards them. The two boys looked at each other in apprehension. They had not expected this confrontation, and the state they were in – sitting, shackled to the walls from their wrists and feet tied together – did not allow for much movement. They had no way to defend themselves if an attack was forthcoming.   
  
Jean did not much appreciate them looking away.  **“Look at me!”**  he thundered out angrily. Reiner and Bertholdt jumped in alarm and stared back at the smaller boy. Not knowing what to do, Reiner opened his mouth to speak and promptly inserted his foot.  
  
“Listen, Jean, what we did, it was nothing personal. We were only following orders,” he said, attempting to calm the boy down. Bertholdt looked at him in a panic, wishing for the world that Reiner could just take his words back.  
  
Jean looked at Reiner incredulous and began to giggle, honest to goodness giggling. It was all just so absurd. He began to laugh hysterically, unsettling the other two. “Oh, god, haha, it wasn’t, hahaha. It was, haha, nothing personal?” Jean couldn’t reign in his laughter, tears rolling down his cheeks as he approached Reiner.  
  
“Reiner, haha, h-how can you say, ahaha, i-it wasn’t  _personal_?” Jean giggled as he stooped down before Reiner, his face inches from the other boys, eyes wide and teary. “How c-can you, when you two are the reason most of our friends are dead? When  _you two_ ,” he said frowning, taking a hold of one of his blades, “ **killed**  Marco?”  
  
Before either of them realized what was happening, Jean stabbed Reiner in the right shoulder. He howled out in pain as Jean retracted the blade from the wound, steam rising as it began to heal. Jean swung his blade across the boy’s chest, slicing deeply and readied himself for another swing when Bertholdt spoke up.  
  
“Wait, Jean, please! Reiner had nothing to do with what happened at Trost,” he said, in an attempt to spare his friend any more pain. Reiner hadn’t exactly been all there recently. He was in a fragile state and Berltholdt couldn’t bear to see him suffer any longer. “That was all me! I broke down the outer wall’s gate. I let all the titans into Trost. Please! Just do what you want with me, but leave Reiner alone,” he pleaded.  
  
Jean turned his head slowly towards Bertholdt and gave him an icy glare. Bertholdt could feel a lump rise to his throat from panic. He had never seen Jean’s eyes look so empty and  _cold_. “You really think I’d believe that?” he asked venomously, grabbing Reiner by the hair and yanking his head forward. “If  _he_  hadn’t broken down Maria’s inner gate, the attack on Trost wouldn’t have happened. You both are equally guilty and there’s no way you’re getting out of what you deserve.”  
  
Jean looked down at the blond boy; loathing for him welled up in his chest. “And you, on that first expedition outside Rose, you’re the reason Annie found Eren, weren’t you?” He pulled harder on Reiner’s short hair, yanking some strands out of their follicles and causing the boy to grunt. “You told her where to find him, after Armin figured it out, didn’t you? I almost sacrificed  _my life_ ,  _Armin’s_  life, for  _you_!”  
  
Jean sliced across the back of Reiner’s neck, nearly decapitating him and let the body fall back. “Reiner,  **no**!” Bertholdt cried out in grief. “Reiner, Reiner!” Bertholdt pulled on his restraints in an attempt to reach his friends motionless body. “You bastard! I’ll kill you!  **I’ll kill you!** ” he growled as he thrashed around in a fit of rage. Jean calmly walked closer to him, kneeling down to face the taller boy. He grabbed him by the hair, looked into his eyes and smiled.  
  
“Do you understand how I feel now?” he asked in a gentle voice. Bertholdt snarled back at him. Jean took his blade once more and sliced the back of the boy’s neck. He moved no more, made no more sounds. Jean stood and looked at the motionless bodies of who he once thought were his friends. Their deaths had been completely justified, but somehow Jean’s thirst for revenge was left unsatisfied. Something was missing. What could that be?  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
In the morning the bloodied bodies of the two titan shifters were found in their cell, feet still tied together, both arms still attached to the shackles on the wall, if not necessarily to their bodies. Both cadavers had the right half of their torso detached from the rest, both right sides of their faces missing.  
  
No one was sure who had committed the bloody and violent act. Armin wondered if perhaps Jean had anything to do with the deaths. When he asked him who he thought might be the culprit Jean gave him a sad little smile and said, “I have no idea, but I wish I could have done them in myself.

**Author's Note:**

>  The scouting legion is finally able to capture Reiner and Bertholdt and keep them from questioning. When someone mention's Marco's gear during the interrogation Jean comes to the realization that if it weren't for Reiner and Bertholdt Marco would be alive. So he decides to seek revenge. The crazier/grief ridden Jean is the better
> 
> +When the bodies are found in the morning they have half their faces and torsos missing
> 
> ++Bertholdt tries (unsuccessfully) to bargain for Reiner's life since he didn't break down the gate this time.
> 
> +++Jean gets off scratch-free


End file.
